Magicae Gladiatores
by Ezana
Summary: AU – Sang, Gloire, Mort. Voilà à ce que se résumait sa vie. Combattre au sein de l'arène, la foule rugissante dans son dos et la mort à ses côtés. Luxe, Politique, Argent. Voilà à ce que se résumait sa vie. Survivre dans une cage dorée, tous les regards posés sur elle. Deux destins contraires qui vont pourtant se croiser.


_Bonjoooouuuur/Bonnnnsooooirrr a tous ! Je vous présente aujourd'hui mon nouveau projet : Un Univers Alternatif qui nous emmènera au temps des arènes et ses fameux combats de Gladiateurs. En effet, après avoir vu la série « Spartacus » j'ai souhaité écrire sur la période Antique, mais j'avais également l'envie d'écrire sur Mirajane &amp; Laxus. J'ai donc mixé mes deux sujets ! Et puis voir Laxus dans la peau d'un gladiateur je trouvais que sa lui allait bien. _

_J'ai déjà la trame principale de ma fiction en tête cependant, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de sa longueur. Ce n'ait que ma seconde histoire et j'espère qu'elle ne vous déplaira pas trop. L'histoire est classée M en raison du langage et du contexte (Sang, Scènes explicites …). La notion de romance serra présente plus tard._

_Fairy Tail ne m'appartiens pas, les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Je ne touche aucunes rémunérations pour cette fiction, mon objectif est de vous divertir._

Le corps en sueur et l'âme brulante, le mirmillon chargea de nouveau. L'éclat des boucliers et le fracas des glaives résonnaient. La foule hurlante galvanisait l'esprit des combattants. Laxus savait ce qu'il devait faire, il fit danser sa lame, cognant encore et encore. Le combat faisait rage quand le gladiateur à la peau sombre baissa sa garde. Cette inattention fut létale. L'arme brilla sous le soleil de l'après-midi et déchira facilement la chair. Son adversaire chuta dans le sable de l'arène, le soleil refléta dans la chevelure dorée après que Laxus ait jeté son casque. Il toisa le vaincu puis d'un regard électrique se tourna vers la tribune centrale. La foule souhaitait voir le sang couler et une fois de plus voir s'abattre le légendaire Fulgur*****.

« **Peuple de Magnolia ! Votre champion Laxus est de nouveau vainqueur ! Remerciez les Dieux pour ce sublime spectacle … Place à l'offrande de sang ! **»

Les pupilles émeraude quittèrent le préteur Madre Guille et se posèrent avec férocité sur le visage contrarié de José. Laxus retourna son attention vers le gladiateur déchu, sa plaie béante sur son abdomen crachait du sang, le sable se mélangea au précieux liquide. Le Champion de Magnolia attrapa le manche situé dans son dos, l'astre solaire brilla lorsque le blond dégaina. Les délicates enjolivures sur le manche de l'arme contrastait avec la lame incurvée et dangereusement tranchante qui rappelait vaguement un éclair. La poigne de Laxus dessina machinalement le pommeau du Fulgur, deux fées y étaient gravées, témoins silencieuses de la mort à venir. Dans un dernier regard vers la tribune, le gladiateur abattit le Fulgur.

« **Laxus était au meilleure de sa forme. Père, avez-vous vu avec quelle facilité il a vaincu son adversaire !?** »

Zeref c'était levé précipitamment devant la performance du gladiateur. Le jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années, était le portrait de son père mis à part la longueur de sa chevelure.

Le préteur Madre Guille sourit devant la passion de son fils. Son regard se détourna du Champion qui saluait la foule qui était dans le même état que son fils.

« **Et bien il faut remercier ce bon Makarov. »**

Ce dernier hocha humblement la tête en guise de remerciement. Sans sourire, il capta le regard haineux de José. Foudroyant l'homme du regard, il répondit sarcastiquement :

« **Merci Madre Guille mais le mérite revient également à la participation de ce cher José** »

Le commentaire fit sourire une fois de plus Madre Guille. Il se leva, salua les deux lanistes puis, suivies de son fils, quitta la tribune. Makarov leur emboîta le pas quelques secondes après. Toujours sur son siège, José bouillonnant de rage, lança la cruche de vin contre le mur, la boisson se répandit sur le somptueux tapis.

« **Tu me le payeras Makarov, toi et ton bâtard de petit fils !** »

Au centre de l'arène, enlacé dans la clameur fiévreuse du public, Laxus n'avait rien perdu de l'accès de colère de José. Un sourire satisfait lui étendit les lèvres. Si ce vieux déchet s'imaginait se débarrasser de lui avec de tels laqués, son regard se reposa sur le corps dépourvu de vie. Un simple filet de sang s'écoulait, il ne tarderait pas à se tarir. Laxus tourna les talons, le Fulgur toujours au poing, les fées étaient désormais maculées de sang.

_Voilllaaaaaa ! Alors je vous l'accorde, il ne se passe pas grand-chose (C'est un chapitre d'introduction) et c'est assez court mais je vais tâcher de faire mieux par la suite, n'hésitez pas à me conseiller__J__. _

_P.S : *Fulgur = Éclair en latin. Alors oui je vais certainement utiliser des mots latins dans cette fiction, après tout nous sommes dans la période antique et la langue la plus répandu est le latin. _


End file.
